


Beating the heat

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, Creampie, F/F, Futa, Male to female genderbend, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Jeanne helps to treat wolf fanus Ruby's heat





	Beating the heat

While she was sure she looked like a madwomen who could kill with just a quick dirty glance, her current mannerism was not an issue that was at the top of her mental list. It was rather unfortunate that their hotel was located so close to a crowded market place, well at least unfortunate for the poor window shoppers and other regular civilian just trying to buy their cabbages in peace who had to suddenly leap out of the way of a homicidal looking wolf fanus. Finally arriving at the door of the hotel the two girls were staying at while on a mission in Mistral, Ruby shoved the door open and barreled her way through the greeters and other helpful employees who didn’t deserve her impatience. While she was in a hurry, Ruby managed to make a mental note to apologize to the hardworking workers later once she was in a proper state of mind. For now though, she needed to get to her girlfriend so that she could cure her need to milk the female knights cock until the flow of cum extinguish the burning heat in her core.

Finally showing up at the door of her room, Ruby managed to hold herself together long enough to pull out her key and unlock the door into her room with her loving knight girlfriend. The door getting flung open made the lounging knight jump and let out a startled yelp. The knight was currently in her red and yellow stripped boxers and was wearing her favorite pumpkin Pete hoodie.

“Gods!! Ruby you scared me, is everything okay? Did our contact finally get back to us about the Grimm horde?” Jeanne asked as she set aside the comic book she was reading. The blonde knight waited patiently for an answer from her sweaty girlfriend, but Ruby didn’t answer. She just stood there, heavily panting as her eyes ran up and down the half-dressed girl’s body. “Uh Ruby, are you oka…” Jeanne’s eyes went wide as the answer to her girlfriend’s strange behavior hit her like a rampaging Beowulf. “Oh boy, look Ruby at least let me take off my ho-” Right as Jeanne was reaching for the bottom of her prized hoodie so that she could pull it over her head and remove it, Ruby quickly slammed the door shut and boosted right into the half-dressed knight; knocking her right onto her back. 

“Need…mine” Ruby panted out right before she slammed her mouth into her pinned girlfriend’s lips, forcing her tongue into Jeanne’s mouth and making it coil around hers. Ruby’s moans were frantic and needy as she continued to make out wit the trapped girl, she kept Jeanne’s hands pinned above the blonde’s head as she continued to dominate her tongue. A few minutes of growling and tongue coiling later, Ruby detached her mouth from her girlfriends. After getting a few gasp of air, Jeanne opened her mouth to say something but her sentence was quickly interrupted when her in heart fanus girlfriend bit down on the knights bottom lip. While the bite wasn’t a tiny nibble, Ruby managed to not draw any blood from the bite.

“More…More…” Ruby mumbled through her bite on her girlfriends bottom lip. Not bothering for a response from her girlfriend, Ruby released the female knights bottom lip and hands so that she could go down to Jeanne’s waist. The wolf fanus licked her lips in anticipation and let out a whimper as she stared at her girlfriends raised boxers. Ruby ripped off the button holding the boxer’s fly together and revealed her girlfriends growing penis. Her own restrictive clothing driving her crazy, Ruby quickly undid the laces holding her corset together and tossed the top to the side. Free of her restrictive material, Ruby stuck her tongue out and took her girlfriends entire cock into her mouth. Tears wheeled up in the corner of the fanuses eye as she gagged from Jeanne’s cock hitting the back of her throat.

“Oh fuck!!! I guess this wave’s pretty strong huh?” Jeanne asked as she clutched the bed sheets below her. Ruby didn’t bother answering, she just continued to bob her head up and down while she pulled at her right nipple with one hand and used the other to jill her clit. Jeanne let out a low moan as her silver-eyed girlfriend continued to deep-throat her cock, the sounds of her gagging and humming filling the room and only fueling the blonde knight’s arousal. Still enjoying the sight of Ruby’s silver-eyes staring back at her while the scythe-wielder continued to bob her head, Jeanne reached under her prized hoodie and started to fondle her own breast while maintaining eye contact with her horny fanus girlfriend.

Up until Jeanne slipped her hands under her hoodie to play with her own breast, Ruby’s had been giving her a pleased and lust filled gaze, but when she saw Jeanne’s hands disappear her lust filled gaze changed into an annoyed glare as the fanus girl growled at her. Jeanne tilted her head to the side in confusion at her girlfriend’s strange reaction.

“Wha…I-oh gods!! Why the growl Ruby?” Jeanne asked. Refusing to give her girlfriend a straight answer, Ruby’s growl only continued as her ears flattened, it was strange to see her girlfriend give her such an annoyed glare while still be so into giving her head. It took Jeanne a few seconds of critical thinking to figure out what could have caused Ruby’s sudden change in mood when the answer suddenly came to her. While still fondling one of her breast, Jeanne pulled out her other hand and reached down and behind Ruby’s left ear and started gently scratching behind it. Ruby’s glare melted away and her eyes shut closed as she revealed in her much desired scritches. The fanus girl previous pleased hums return also as Jeanne continued her scratches.

While she was truly enjoying the salty taste of her girlfriend’s pre-cum, and her the scritches she was receiving were truly heavenly, Ruby had to pry her mouth off of Jeanne’s cock and away from her girlfriends heavenly fingers.

“More…need more…” Ruby panted out as she climbed above her girlfriend’s erect penis. She started to drool all over her girlfriend’s precious hoodie as she angled her hips right over the blonde knight’s erect 7-inch penis. Ruby moved her panties to the side and let out a loud howl as she slammed her hips down and took Jeanne’s entire cock into her drenched pussy. Jeanne bit down on her bottom lip and arched her back as the pleasure of her girlfriend’s warm cave consumed her entire cock. Not bothering to get used to the sudden fullness she felt, Ruby moved her girlfriend’s hoodie up and over the girl’s D-sized breast so that she could grab and fondle the girl’s breast while she used them for leverage so that she could have a steady ride on the knight’s disco stick.

“Ruby…fuck…slow down please!!!” Jeanne pleaded with the in heat girl. Despite her wishes, Ruby didn’t lower her bouncing speed, she didn’t even seem to realize that Jeanne had been begging her to slow down. She seemed to only be concerned with the cock that had been filling her inner walls. Desperate for more pleasure, Ruby adjusted herself on Jeanne’s cock so that the meat rod’s tip could brush up against her g-spot as she continued bouncing up and down it. Ruby threw her head back and let her tongue hang out her mouth as she continued to ride the taller girl, the horny fanus continuing to drool all over her own shoulder as her panting got more and more intense.

“Ruby please I-I…AHHHH!!!!” Jeanne was in the middle of trying to reach her lust filled girlfriend again when Ruby’s grip on her breast suddenly tightened and the ridding girl’s inner walls clamped down on Jeanne’s cock. Ruby’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and the fanus girl let out another howl as her whole body quaked on the female knight’s. The girl’s surprise roughness and her tightened walls helped to urge Jeanne over the edge along with her fanus girlfriend. Jeanne squeezed her eyes shut as she cried out and released her pent up load into her girlfriend’s pussy. Ruby retracted her tongue back into her mouth so that she didn’t bit it off when she clenched her teeth shut as she planted her self down and let the stream of cum continue to flow into her, her whole body quaking with every rope of cum that painted her inner walls.

However, once Ruby ceased to feel anymore cum to grace her insides she lost her look of pleasure and collapsed onto her girlfriend, still making sure to keep the softing cock inside her. She gave her girlfriend a pitiful look as she whimpered at her.

“Noooooo…not enough. I neeeeeed mooooooreee!!!” Ruby pleaded with her sore girlfriend. Ruby continued to whine as the female knight opened her eyes and looked into the poor fanus’s somber silver-eyes. Her lip was quivering and Ruby looked like she was on the verge of crying. While the pain from Ruby’s death grip was still fresh, Jeanne pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on pleasing her in heat girlfriend.

“This wave’s really bad huh?” Jeanne asked as she reached for the fanus’s scalp and gently rubbed it. While still whining, Ruby closed her eyes and pushed her head into her girlfriends hand, trying her best to focus on the pleasing head rub than the intense heat that still burned inside her. “I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t worry Ruby we aren’t done yet.” Jeanne said as she pulled her hand back. Ruby gave another heartfelt whine as she felt the heavenly hand leave her scalp. “Don’t you worry Ruby, I got something special for you.” Jeanne said as she reversed the couple’s position so that she was above Ruby and the fanus girl was now lying on her back and looking up at her blonde girlfriend. Her girlfriend let out another whine as Jeanne’s cum dripping flaccid cock was retracted from her vagina. 

Now with her girlfriend in a more desirable position for her, Jeanne closed her eyes and directed her attention to amplifying her aura. While Jeanne’s semblance was good for using her abundance of aura to amplify others so that they could heal major wounds and super charge another person semblance, Jeanne also managed to use her large sum of aura to rejuvenate herself and other people. Focusing her aura, Jeanne directed the abundance of energy down towards her flaccid cock and used her semblance to shorten her refractory period so that her meaty member was up and raring for a second round. Now with her renewed 7-inches, Jeanne hovered her waist above her girlfriends and slammed her cock directly into the fanus’s pussy.

With tears wheeling up in the corners of her eyes, Ruby let out a howl as she was filled with a sudden feeling of fullness. Making Not wanting her to leave her again, Ruby interlocked her legs behind the thrusting girl. The lock of leather and buckles that appeared behind her made moving a bit complicated, and Ruby’s boots weren’t the most comfortable thing to have on her back, Jeanne still made sure to make an audible slap with every thrust in that she made.

“YESSSS, MORE MORE!! GIVE ME MOOOOORE!!!!! Ruby shouted as her knight girlfriend continued to drive her into the mattress. Worried that the girl’s screeching would cause some trouble with their neighbors and the hotel staff, Jeanne quickly smothered the howling girl with her own mouth with the hope that if she kept her mouth busy that she would manage to keep the noise level down in their room. 

With a second wind flowing through her cock right now, and the knowledge that Ruby’s heat wave was a strong one, Jeanne didn’t bother settling into a rhythm or treating the girl gentle like. She gave her the rough fucking that she was in desperate need of and didn’t bother putting any thought into it except for giving her more. While she was engrossed in the warm cave of her girlfriend, Jeanne was suddenly made aware of a sharp pain in the back of her head. Ruby had reached for the girl’s braided ponytail and grabbed onto the long braid and yanked on it. While hair pulling wasn’t really her thing, Jeanne sucked it up and continued give the in heat fanus the pure fucking that she was in desperate need of. 

While Ruby was still under the influence of her heat influence she was always in a desperate need for more punishment from her girlfriends cock, but that enthusiasm didn’t translate over to her stamina. The wolf fanus eyes crossed and her grip tightened on the poor knights hair as she went through her second orgasm. While still muffled by the knight’s mouth, Ruby still let out a noticeable howl as her whole body seized up. Deciding that there wasn’t any reason to try and hold out since Ruby was probably going to need several orgasm and gallons of cum to satisfy her, Jeanne threw her head back, or at least as much as she was able to since her girlfriend still had a death grip on her braided pony tail. While it was quickly drowned out by the loud shriek of her girlfriends unmuffled cry, Jeanne let out a cry as she let loose her second load into the already full cave that was her girlfriends pussy. Cum started to squirt out of her her girlfriends logged snatch thanks to the overabundance of cum that was still inside Ruby’s vagina. Jeanne closed her eyes and whimpered as she continued to let loose burst after burst of cum into her girlfriends pussy. While she was lost in the midst of her orgasm, she was quickly pulled back to reality by a sharp pain on her bottom lip. Jeanne’s eyes flew open only to be greeted to the sight of her girlfriend’s face inches away from her’s. The fanus girl was biting her bottom lip again and giving the girl a low hungry growl. 

“Not enough…I…need…more.” Ruby growled out through her bite. Jeanne’s only response to the horny fanus’s demands was to let out an exhausted sigh as she closed her eyes so she could focus her semblance again. 

“This is going to take a while.” Jeanne thought as she pulled her reinvigorated cock out till only the tip was still in her girlfriend and then shoved the whole meat member back in.

“Ugggggh…where-wha…” Groggy, sore, and disoreanted, Ruby blinked her eyes a few times in an attempt to get use to the blinding light of her hotel room. Ruby yawned as she slowly struggled to get out of bed when she was suddenly made aware of two strange fact. The ceiling light was a different design from what the hotel ceiling light was supposed to be, and instead of the comfy queen bed that the two paid for the drowsy girl was lying on a relatively comfy couch. It took a while for her to realize, but after a few seconds of taking in her surroundings it dawned on her that she was no longer in the hotel room that she and Jeanne had paid for. Startled and missing chunks of prior events that would cause her to wake up on some stranger’s couch, Ruby tossed the blanket that had been draped over her and tried to spring up from the couch. However, the faunus girl quickly crumbled onto the floor as the toll of her sore lower half took out her legs from under her.

“Oh gods!!! Ruby are you okay?!” The startled familiar voice that called out to her gave the alarmed fanus girl some sense of security. Ruby looked up from the ground to find her knight girlfriend set aside a tray on a coffee table that was near the couch she was sleeping on and help the jelly legged girl up and back onto the couch. While she was still confused as to why the two were in a strange place, Ruby knew the two weren’t in any danger if the blonde knight was bringing her breakfast on a bronze tray.

“Hi Jeanne, I’m okay just a little sore…” Ruby said right before looking down at the floor that she had originally been residing. She let out an embarrassed chuckle as she was reminded of her earlier spill. “Well…maybe a whole lotta sore.” Jeanne scratched the back of her neck as she let out an embarrassed chuckle of her own.

“Yeah…I guess after 3 straight hours of sex and a two day nap anyone would have a bad case of sleepy legs.” Jeanne said as she reached for her girlfriend’s legs and gave the limp limbs a poke. Ruby didn’t register the small poke however, the news that she had been asleep for two whole days was still taking up all the registration time in her head.

“DID YOU JUST SAY I’VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS!???” Ruby exclaimed. Jeanne recoiled from the shout she received from the alarmed girl. Realizing that while her girlfriend didn’t have only normal human ears and lacked her own wicked wolf ears, Ruby instinctly covered her own mouth. She removed her hand once she managed to recover her senses. “Sorry didn’t mean to shout.” While Jeanne’s ear’s weren’t as sensitive as her’s, she still knew that shouting at her girlfriend when the girl was about a foot away form her couldn’t have been pleasant for either human or fanus. Jeanne reached out and pat the concerned fanus right in-between the girl’s wolf ears. Ruby closed her eyes and smiled as she let out a happy hum from the girl’s contact.

“Don’t worry Rubs. Hearing hat you were just in a two day nap would startle anyone.” Jeanne said. Still humming happily form the head pats, Ruby stayed silent and waited for an explanation from her blonde knight in matte jeans. “Now since I’m sure you confused about our current living situation, well the short answer is that Arslan let us crash at her place while we wait for our contact to get in touch with us since we were kicked out.” Ruby finally opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side. 

“Why were we kicked out?” Ruby asked while her girlfriend still ran her hand through her girlfriend’s scalp. The blonde knight finally retracted her hand from her girlfriends scalp and brought it behind her neck and started to scratch the back of it, a blush started to creep up on her face as she recounted their prior events before the fanus girl went into her two day coma. While she was lost at first to what could possibly cause the two of them to get kicked out of their hotel, a likely answer slowly creeped into the fanus girl’s head. Her hears dropped down as she came to the most possible conclusion as to why they lost their hotel.

“Oh…it was because of me we lost our room wasn’t it?” Ruby asked with a guilty expression. Jeanne didn’t answer at first, she looked away from the guilty fanus and frowned as she didn’t want to give the girl her answer. Her silence was all the answer the shorter fanus girl needed. She looked down towards the ground and frowned as her girlfriends deafening silence answered her question. Catching her girlfriends look of shame in the peripheral of her eye, Jeanne looked back at the shamed fanus and pulled the guilty girl close to her. 

“Now you listen to me missy, you are not to feel guilty about this you understand. I don’t blame you and you couldn’t help yourself. So long as you are okay I wouldn’t care if we had to sleep on the streets so long as we’re together I’m happy.” Jeanne said right before giving her shamed girlfriend a quick kiss on her forehead. Ruby finally looked up at her taller girlfriend. Jeanne’s genuine warm smile managed to lift the fanus’s mood and put a smile on her face. “There we go, there’s that million dollar smile I love so much.” Ruby rolled her eyes and gave her clinging girlfriend a light punch to the girl’s ribs. In doing so however, Ruby was suddenly reminded of all the physical pain she put her knight girlfriend through while she was still stuck in her heat trance. Her smile faded away and was replace with a concerned glance towards her girlfriend.

“You may be okay with losing the room, but how are you doing?” Ruby asked. It was now Jeanne’s turn to cock her head to the side in confusion at her girlfriends question. “I may not remember the whole 3 hours of sex we had, but I remember I wasn’t exactly gentle with you.” Ruby said. Finally catching up with her girlfriends concerns, Jeanne raised one hand and waved it at her girlfriend as if to dismiss her girlfriend’s concern about her physical well being.

“Don’t you worry Ruby, it’s impossible for you to hurt me. I can only feel you.” Jeanne said with a wink at her girlfriend. Ruby’s concerned expression quickly changed into a playful annoyed eye roll as she gave another playful punch to the blonde girl’s rib. 

“Cheesy, so so, SO cheesy.” Ruby said as she finally returned the hug she was still receiving from her girlfriend. Satisfied with cheering up her girlfriend, Jeanne leaned over to the tray of breakfast food that was patiently waiting for the two and placed it right on her lap.

“Now that you’re in a better mood, it’s time to ear. You need to recover your strength and I’ve been craving these delicious omelets ever since Arslan made them.” Jeanne said as she handed a fork to her girlfriend. Ruby gave the thoughtful knight a warm smile as she accepted the fork and used the utensil to cut off a piece of the egg treat and moved it over to her girlfriends mouth so that the blonde knight could take the first bite.


End file.
